el espiritu de los sueños
by princessmanga
Summary: CAP 7 ARRIBA!. el sueño de Hao dejen reviews por fa nn
1. 1 el sueño de la itako

**el espíritu del sueño**

**Por: princessmanga (Susana)**

Cáp. 1. el sueño de la itako

una noche en la pensión Asakura, un espíritu con forma de viejo, que llevaba un batón blanco con adornos Griegos apareció en la habitación de cierta chica rubia que dormía tranquilamente. 

El espíritu saco de una Bolsita de tela, arena. Roció un poco de arena mágica sobre el rostro de ella; conforme se iba cayendo, la Arena desaparecía, esa arena lo que hacia era que les provocaba sueños a las personas; Anna se movió un poco y así empezó a soñar. El espíritu repitió el procedimiento de echarle arena de los sueños a Yoh, Horo Horo, Pilika, Manta y aunque no me crean a Ren que se encontraba allí. 

Anna empezó a soñar:

Anna estaba en la casa de los Asakura (N/A: donde viven los padres y abuelos de Yoh). Un día común y corriente estaba sentada Anna en un árbol de sakuras, se levanto oyó la voz de alguien que desconocía y sé acerco para observar a un joven de pelo negro y corto, el cual le llegaba hasta las orejas, pero sin embargo 

Le caía un poco en el rostro; la itako pudo ver sus ojos, eran negros y lo único que tenia puesto era un short negro amarrado con una faja; estaba allí entrenando como Yoh cuando era niño (N/A: si se acuerdan de la ves en que Yoh se encontraba en el hospital a causa de las heridas que le hizo Ren, el recordó cuando era 

niño y grito para poder llamar a los espíritus de la naturaleza, pero no pudo y su abuelo se burlo de el por no poder y luego lo regaño) y entrenaba para shaman.

El chico la volteo a ver y se acercó a ella:

- hola. Soy Mauricio y soy de Costa Rica. ¿Cómo te llamas?  n_n

- Anna, soy... de Funbarioka ( N/A: se escribe así?), un pueblo en Tokio.

- mucho gusto Anna. Pero ¿por qué estas aquí?

- pues aquí viven los abuelos de mi prometido

- a. Te refieres al Sr. Yohmei y a la Sra. Kino verdad y a su nieto Asakura Yoh.

- si, como sabes. ¿??

- el me lo contó ^_^- poniendo una sonrisa como la de Yoh- supuse que tu eras su prometida pero no estaba seguro. 

La sonrisa hizo que Anna se sonrojara y el comentario que hizo el joven también.

- pero. no imagine que fueras tan hermosa Anna.

- bueno yo...no se que decir... o////o

- no te preocupes puedo saber que por tus mejillas rojas te gusto mi comentario.

En eso se oyó un sonido, provenía de la catarata (N/A: pueden suponer que fue un ruido fuerte), Anna y Mauricio corrieron lo mas rápido que pudieron, al llegar encontraron a Hao y su espíritu de fuego atacando algo que parecía otro espíritu, lo suponen, era el espíritu de los sueños.

Este trataba de defenderse a toda costa, pero le resulto imposible ya que Hao lo ataco con gran fuerza que el lugar donde se encontraba se derrumbo e hizo una explosión tan grande que llego hasta donde se encontraban Anna y Mauricio, haciendo que cayeran; como un reflejo Anna cubrió su cara y cuello con

sus manos en posición de X, mientras Mauricio como un reflejo la sostuvo por la cintura mientras caían.

Algo que se me olvido decir es que estaban a mitad de la catarata, mientras que Hao estaba arriba.

Cuando cayeron al agua Mauricio abrió los ojos, y vio que se estaban hundiendo, así que nado hacia la superficie y luego hacia la orilla del lago que quedaba del agua que caía de la catarata.

Al estar en tierra firme Anna abrió los ojos, había tragado agua así que Mauricio le practico primeros auxilios y Anna saco toda el agua de los pulmones.

Llegando a la mansión (N/A: encontré la palabra para describir esa casota) Asakura, Anna se cambio de ropa y se volvió a sentar debajo del mismo árbol de Sakuras, antes de que Mauricio se fuera a entrenar, se acercó a ella, se sentó a su lado y acerco su rostro al de ella, Anna solo lo dejo. Mauricio sé acercó

lo suficiente para murmurar un:

- Anna, siento despedirme de ti ahora.

A lo que ella respondió:

- no importa. u///u 

Y hay fue cuando Mauricio unió sus labios con los de ella. Luego se fue a entrenar al mismo lugar en el que Anna lo encontró y esta a su ves cerro los ojos y quedo profundamente dormida.

Fin del sueño de Anna.

Pero en Costa Rica (mi país) un joven despertó, así es Mauricio soñó lo mismo, al mismo tiempo que Anna (si eso es posible……no, no lo creo ^_^), esta también se despertó. Fue a la cocina a ver si por alguna razón había leche y la calentó, se sentó en el comedor a tomar su leche, había oído que eso ayudaba  a dormir.

Continuara......

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

N/A: bueno, espero que les allá gustado mi historia, ya que la hice con toda la mentalidad y el corazón posibles. ^_ ^

Vean la idea del espíritu del sueño, fue de ver  *CHARMED* (se escribe así) es que no se como se escribe 

Anna: que tonta 

princessmanga: XP: pero si se como se pronuncia.

Bueno, también supongo que se preguntaran él porque del nombre *MAURICIO* pues es que uno de mis  mejores amigos se llama así; no es que me allá  pedido estar aquí, solo se me ocurrió meterlo y no me puede reclamar nada ya que mi hermano se llama igual, la verdad describí a mi amigo pero no importa verdad.

Anna: no Susana no importa.

princessmanga: esperen a leer los demás sueños, lamento confundirlos.  Pero dejen reviews.

Anna: si hagan que se divierta en vacaciones.

princessmanga: Anna dime que harás en Tana Bata  (festival de las estrellas)  

Anna: nada en especial,  ir al cementerio, ver las estrellas con Yoh, acostarme con él.…no espera no dije eso. O/////O 

princessmanga: en cualquier caso Yoh será  el próximo y solo Yoh entendiste Anna.

Anna: tu no me das ordenes.

princessmanga: bueno hasta luego. 


	2. 2 el sueño de Yoh

**El espíritu del sueño.**

Por: princessmanga (Susana)

En el Cáp. Pasado se me olvido decir que SK pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei.

Cap. 2. El sueño de Yoh 

Empieza el sueño:

Yoh se encontraba en el colegio, en la clase, solo él, y de pronto oyó un grito que provenía de otra clase, una cercana a  donde él estaba.

Así que corrió para ver quien gritaba, por un momento penso que era Anna; luego  ya lo creía, hasta que llego a esa clase. Al regar la abrió de un solo golpe y descubrió a una chica con lentes y su cabello castaño, el cual se parecía mucho al de Yoh, la chica traía puesto una minifalda negra (que tenia un short por debajo) y una blusa negra  sin mangas, una gabardina negra y por coincidencia uno zapatos parecidos a los de él adivinen de que color…negros.

La chica gritaba  por que Hao (N/A: para variar) la estaba atacando, Yoh se aproximo para ver mejor el asunto. La chica estaba atada de pies y manos,  pero no solo ella, sino también  el mismo espíritu  del sueño; que estaba en el sueño de Anna y curiosamente en este sueño también era atacado por Hao.

Yoh corrió para ayudar a la joven y a ese espíritu, pero Hao se alejo con el espíritu antes de salvarlo.

- gracias  por ayudarme 

- no, al contrario fue un placer ayudarte ^_^. Pero por favor dime ¿cómo te llamas?

- Susana  n_n (N/A: se preguntan el porque de ese nombre, pues porque así me llamo yo y quiero participar en esta fic). Y usted

- Yoh, tu no eres de Japón verdad.

- así es, soy de Costa Rica.

- ya veo,  por favor podrías decirme ¿ qué hacia Hao atacándote? n_n

- la verdad no sé, ni sé quien era ese espíritu.

- entiendo. Pero tu puedes ver a los espíritus así que de seguro...

- no, yo no los veo,…… un momento como sabes que no los puedo ver?. 

- no sé, lo supuse.

- pero quiero verlos, así podré ser una gran sacerdotisa como...

- como Anna verdad.

- Sí. ^_^

En eso Hao apareció de nuevo, (para variar)

- Yoh, no creo que tu prometida te perdone si te ve con otra mujer, no lo crees.

Yoh solo hizo caso omiso, pero no debió, pues Hao y su espíritu de fuego volvieron a atacar al viejo espíritu de los sueños. Este (el espíritu) gritó  y Hao le ordenó a su espíritu que quemara el edificio. Pronto todo estuvo en llamas; Yoh  cogió a la joven (osea a mí) que estaba junto a él y se "tiro" por la ventana, mientras se ve a Hao alejándose rápidamente del lugar.

Por otro la do Yoh antes de "tirarse" por la ventana, tomo a la joven de la cintura y  brinco con todo su valor por  la  ventana más alta del edificio.(N/A: Yoh me salió suicida en este fic)

Al llegar a tierra la joven despertó (N/A: el humo la mareo y sé desmayo), así que esta despertó a Asakura; este no abrió los ojos, solo se digno a sonreír  y luego quedo inconsciente.

Fin del  sueño de Yoh.

En Costa Rica, una joven despierta sobresaltada por el sueño que acaba de tener.

Del otro lado del mundo; a Yoh le pasa lo mismo y decide tomarse un vaso de leche caliente (N/A: la leche caliente ayuda a dormir).

Pero  O_O  Anna también esta allí, sentada en la mesa con un vaso de leche caliente enfrente de ella; Yoh solo se sienta en frente de ella y...

- Anna.

No hubo respuesta.

- Annita 

Todavía sin una respuesta.

- Anna!!!

 Anna lo volteo a ver

- ¿que quieres Yoh?

- ¿que haces aquí despierta a esta hora? ^_^

- no podía dormir y ¿tu?

- yo tampoco. ^_^

Todo quedo en silencio y  solo se puede ver que una sombra los observa.

Continuara.........

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

N/A: como les va, espero que bien y que les guste mi fic. A ver ¿quien creen ustedes que los espía?

Yoh: no sé. Me dices ^_^

Princessmanga: NO ¬_¬……pasando a otra cosa ¿Qué soñara Ren? y ¿Manta? y ¿Pilika?  y ¿Horo Horo?

Yoh: solo tú lo sabes.

Princessmanga: así es……Esperen el próximo capítulo.…… Yoh?

Yoh: si que  pasa.

princessmanga: es hora de contestar el review que nos dejaron.  

Yoh: si y es el de Juri n_n. lo contestas tu o yo.

princessmanga: yo.  Gracias, me base también en un sueño que tuve. Y si es un AnnaxYoh, solo que hay que poner celoso a Yoh un poco, no crees?.……y por cierto Yoh que hiciste con Anna en Tana Bata (7 de julio. Me olvide de decirles)

Yoh: casi nada.  Fuimos al cementerio, vimos las estrellas, nos acostamos…O/////O no espera, no escuchaste eso.

Princessmanga; O.o no lo  oí   ;) Dejen reviws.

sayonara

princessmanga (Susana)


	3. 3 el sueño de Manta

El espíritu de los sueños 

**Por: princessmanga (Susana)**

Sk pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei

Perdón por la tardanza, todo es culpa de la profe de ciencias ¬_¬ . Me dijo que abría quiz sorpresa todas las semanas de la materia vista la semana anterior o la de esa semana y tenido que estudiar mucho T-T

Cáp. 3: el sueño Manta.

Empieza el sueño:

Manta se encontraba en la pensión de la familia Asakura (en la entrada), pero no vio a Yoh ni a Anna ni a Pilika ni a Ren ni siquiera a Horo, solo se oía al viento, Manta llamó a Yoh, pero nadie le contesto así que se fue a buscar por toda la casa, en los cuartos de todos, en la sala, la cocina, el baño, el patio, y hasta se le ocurrió tratar de salir de allí para buscar en el cementerio. Manta se dirigió a la puerta y al tratar de abrirla, no podía parecía que la habían cerrado con llave desde afuera o algo así, siguió intentando, pero no logro nada.

Se oyeron pasos que venían de arriba, Manta solo pensaba que se había olvidado de revisar algún cuarto o algún lugar, y que Yoh bajaría por esa escalera y  le  ayudaría a salir de allí, pero no, no era Yoh o si,  una sombra se acercó, se oyó una  risa, como cuando Yoh ríe. Esto le dio esperanzas a Manta, pero no era Yoh, era... era... era Hao, vestido como Yoh, riendo como este y actuando como él  como era eso posible.

Hao  solo sonrió al ver a Manta tan asustado, pero de un momento a otro la vestimenta de Hao cambio, su sonrisa se puso malévola y su forma de actuar fue la misma que cuando mato a los padres de Lyserg (Si se pone así), Manta ahogó un grito desesperado, luego empezó a correr por toda la casa y a tratar de abrir las puertas pero ninguna se podía abrir. Hao empezaba a caminar lentamente y al aproximarse a Manta en  un callejón sin salida (por decirlo así). Al acercarse lo suficiente se agacho y le dijo a Manta con su sonrisa: 

"Sabes que mi hermano y su prometida están arriba, ^_^  pero tu no entraste a la habitación de Anna cierto?"

"Hao, ¿qué le hiciste a Yoh?"

"No te preocupes por él, ¿por qué no vas a verlo?. ^_^  Esta con Anna en el cuarto de ella, seguro le agradara verte."

Manta corrió en dirección hacia las escaleras y subió a toda prisa, corrió al cuarto de Anna  y entro.

Al entrar vio algo que lo dejo en blanco, sin respiración y con un ataque cardiaco (XD) ERA SU PEOR PESADILLA, Yoh y Anna besándose semi desnudos, pero no fue todo lo que vio, después Anna de la nada saco un cuchillo y lo aproximo a la espalda desnuda del chico que empezaba a besar el cuerpo de su prometida, Manta trato de alertar a Yoh, pero no se podía mover y tampoco podía hablar. Anna coloco la punta del cuchillo en la espalda de su  prometido y empezó a enterrarle el cuchillo en la espalda, suavemente, cuando sintió el cuchillo en su espalda levanto la cabeza del hombro de la itako y volvió a ver el rostro de su prometida lleno de tristeza y maldad al mismo tiempo. Yoh se quedo inmóvil pero no dejo de sujetar  a su futura esposa por la cadera. Cuando sintió que iba a morir de 'verdad' unió sus labios con los de su asesina y lo ultimo que sintió fueron las lagrimas de Anna contra su rostro y lo ultimo que dijo fue "te perdono  mi único amor". (que tierno T-T)

En ese momento fue cuando Manta se pudo mover y sé acercó a Anna, que aun era sostenido por los fuertes brazos de su prometido y seguía uniendo sus labios con los de él aun llorando por lo que acababa de hacer.

Anna dejo el cuerpo inerte de su prometido a un lado y le dijo a Manta lo siguiente:

"Debes salvar al niño  y al espíritu que Hao acaba de encerrar en el baño, antes de que me preguntes, mate a Yoh por que era la única manera de salvarlo. Adiós Manta" acto seguido la itako cogió el cuchillo y lo aproximo a su vientre cortándolo y haciéndose una herida lo suficientemente honda como para desangrarse en segundos. (Es un mal en mí, quiero a Anna pero a la vez me gusta verla morir. Soy rarísima n_n)

Manta solo asintió  a todo lo que ella le dijo y se despidió. 

Manta corría a toda prisa por los pasillos, hasta que llego al baño y abrió la puerta, el espíritu de los sueños estaba atrapado por Hao, y el supuesto niño que tenia el mismo tamaño que Manta y su misma edad se aproximo a Manta y le dijo 

"me llamo Jose Carlos y estoy tratando de salvar a ese espíritu, por favor, ayúdame"

"Si soy Manta y me enviaron para ayudarte".

Los 2 muchachos corrieron para perseguir al espíritu de fuego que junto con Hao, se llevaban al espíritu de los sueños que gritaba algo así como "ayúdenme, me va a matar!!!"  Mientras el espíritu de fuego lo aprisionaba en sus garras.

Los jóvenes trataron de salvarlo, pero llegaron al limite de los terrenos de los Asakura pero Hao ya se lo había llevado.

Manta se sintió algo mal, después de todo Yoh era su mejor amigo y no sabía como Anna podía haberlo matado, ella era su prometida, al menos le podía decir él ¿por qué? De eso. Entonces recordó que la itako le dijo algo antes de suicidarse: "es la única salvación para Yoh" o algo así.

Recordó  que el niño todavía estaba con él.

"Disculpa Manta, pero yo no vi lo que paso en la habitación que estaba cerrada, ¿tú sí?"

"Sí" contesto Manta. Luego siguió. "Eran mi mejor amigo y su prometida los que estaban allí…besándose……y luego…luego…ella lo mató con un cuchillo para luego matarse ella.…………Fue muy feo."

"Ya veo" comento el  joven (niño, no se como decirle) "yo estaría triste si a mi mejor amigo y su novia les pasa eso, pero mi mejor no tiene novia. n_n"

Manta asintió tristemente luego se despidió y se fue a la entrada de la pensión (donde se había 'despertado'). Y al llegar se quedo profundamente dormido.

Fin del sueño de Manta.

En CR. Vemos a Jose Carlos, levantarse de la cama y coger el teléfono, marca un número y observa un reloj que marca las 3 a.m.

En Japón vemos a Manta ir a la cocina, pero al pasar por el comedor vio a Yoh y a Anna, se les acerco y se sentó.

- Manta, ¿qué pasa? ¿Tu tampoco podías dormir?  

- no Yoh no podía tuve una 'pesadilla'.

Otra vez todo quedó en silencio y la sombra que los observaba sé movido a la luz y se puede ver como el espíritu de los sueños esta observándolos.

Continuara…… 

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Princessmanga: y? ¿Que les pareció?. En este Cáp. Incluí mi otro amiguito Jose Carlos. Que aunque no me crean es del mismo tamaño que Manta.

Manta: me llamaste.

Princessmanga: no. Pero no importa, me ayudaras a contestar reviews.

Manta: bueno. El primero es de Mafaldyna.

Princessmanga: como ves si lo seguí. ^_^

Manta: y el otro es de Juri.

Princessmanga: Gracias ^_^.  Trataré de que sea así. Y si me gustaría que me ayudaras un poco.

Manta: Té falta algo verdad.

Princessmanga: Sí. Necesito lugares para poner a Horo, Pilika y a Ren, pienso en incluir a Tamao, pero no sé depende de ustedes si la incluyo o no. Y también si Mauricio, Jose C. Y yo nos vamos para Japón a ayudar o no. Estoy entre eso y como ustedes son los (as)  que lo leen, me ayudaría que les gustase. Espero su opinión. ^_^

Manta: adiós.

Princessmanga: Sayonara.


	4. 4 el sueño de Ren Tao

**El espíritu de los sueños.**

**Por: princessmanga.******

Sk pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei.

**Cáp. 4. El sueño de Ren Tao.**

Empieza el sueño:

Era un día de esos que son difíciles de olvidar, el sol brillaba, el cielo era de un celeste precioso y las nubes eran blancas. En un parquecito en el centro de Buenos Aires, podemos divisar una banquita, si miramos más de cerca (que necia yo ¿verdad?), Vemos a un joven que tiene complejo de tiburóngato (sino existe, ya me inventé). Que se está tomando una botella muy, muy grande de leche.

- no puedo creer que este en Argentina, pero bueno, vacaciones son vacaciones y hay que aprovecharlas.

En eso vemos como una chica pelirroja con el cabello hasta ½ de la espalda se acerca a Ren. Ella traía una blusa que en vez de blusa parecía un top blanco, con unos jeans de esos cortos que se usan ahora (no recuerdo el nombre, ¿tienen nombre? Soy un caso perdido T-T) azules y una sandalias blancas. La joven se veía de su misma edad. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente empezó a hablar con un Ren que parecía no reaccionar ante los ojos café de ella.

- eres Ren Tao.

- ……………sí y tú ¿quien eres?

- soy Tammy Tsunoda. 

- Tammy Tsunoda, eres japonesa.

- sí y venido a detener a Hao.

- ¿a Hao?. Él ¿qué hizo?

- sé robo a una esencia sagrada, la de los sueños. Este espíritu ha existido siempre, se encarga de proporcionarle sueños a los demás y al parecer Hao lo tiene y he venido a quitárselo.

- ya veo. Te voy a ayudar, solo por que eres muy linda. (Ren nuca le diría eso a alguien a menos que sea  muy linda esa persona o me equivoco. =D) 

De la nada aparece una bola de fuego que pasó entre los jóvenes.

- me detendrás ¿cómo, diciéndome "detente Hao".?

- HAO!!! SUELTA AL ESPÍRITU QUE LLEVAS EN LAS MANOS DEL ESPÍRITU DE FUEGO!!!.

- NO.  El ya opuso resistencia antes y si no fuera importante, ya lo hubiera matado.

- ¿cómo, es un espíritu débil? 

- ¬_¬ trato de dormirme con su arena, pero no deje.

Ren  trato de hacer su posesión pero no pudo, ya que Basón no estaba con él. 

Hao les lanzó una bola de fuego.

- Hao, ¿por qué haces esto?. Dijo Tammy esquivando la bola de fuego.

- por que el jefe me lo pidió.

- el jefe. Que ahora trabajas para alguien. Agregó Ren.

- si, que tiene de malo.

- ¿por que lo haces?.  Preguntó Ren  algo sorprendido.

- por que tiene un espíritu más fuerte que el mío.

- y por que esa persona no lo hace por sí sola. La pelirroja habló.

- prefiere que yo quede mal. Además si no lo hago me matará.

- esto es irónico. "El shaman más poderoso del universo" tiene miedo de que lo maten por segunda vez.

- Sé que Yoh pidió que me revivieran (en este fic ya pasó el torneo, por lo tanto ya mataron a Hao.), Y que Anna lo hizo, pero yo no soy del todo malo ahora. (Ni él se la cree).

- y que clase de espíritu es él tiene tu jefe.

- no sé.

Tammy y Ren se cayeron de espaldas. (Tipo anime).

- O.o cómo que no sabes!!! Dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

- sé que es más poderoso por que sino ¡cómo me hubiera atrapado? 

- buen punto. Contestaron los 2 otra vez al mismo tiempo.

Mientras ellos pensaban, Hao se 'escurrió' y se fue, amenazando al viejito de los sueños (me da pereza escribir 'espíritu' a cada rato)  que si abría la boca para gritar lo mataría de una sola vez.

En eso Ren me empezó a sentir algo cansado y antes de caer dormido Tammy le dijo: - soy producto de tu imaginación así que no te hagas ilusiones. ^_^

Luego Ren sé cayo de espaldas, por el sueño. Y sé quedó dormido.

Fin del sueño de Ren.

En C.R. oímos un teléfono sonar, Mauricio sé levanta de la cama y coge el teléfono.

- hola, quien habla. =_= 

- es Jose C.

- =_= a ¿qué pasa Jose? ¿Sabes que hora es?

- Sí, las 3 a.m.  tengo que hablar con tigo urgentemente, nos vemos en el parque que está por la casa de Su, en 10 min. ¡Entendido!

- sí Jose, en el parque por la casa de Susana en 10 min. =_= 

- bien adiós.

- hasta luego. =_=

Suena otro teléfono y Susana (o mejor dicho yo) sé levanta de al cama, y va corriendo al otro cuarto a contestar.

- moshi-moshi.

- Susana no hay tiempo para japonés ahora.

- Jose-kun ¿qué pasa? Preguntó extrañada.

- que Mauricio-"kun" y yo nos reuniremos en el parque que está por tu casa en 10 min. Y queremos que estés ahí también ¿entendiste?

- hai. ^_^Sayonara.

- hasta más tarde.

En el parque (10 min. después) 

- para que nos reunimos Jose. =_=  Mauricio, andaba  puesto unos jeans azul oscuro, una camisa manga larga negra y unas tenis (zapatos deportivos o como quieran decirles, yo les diré 'tenis' es más fácil de escribir) negras.  

- Jose-kun, Mauricio-kun tiene razón. ^_^¿Para que nos llamaste?. Yo traía puesto lo mismo que Mauricio, y traía una bandanna negra, con el cabello suelto que dejaba ver los colochos castaños. 

- Susana-CHAN, no tienes sueño =_=.  Dijo Mauricio. 

- no Mauricio-kun ^_^. …………¬_¬ Y no me digas   '–chan'. 

- tengo que decirles algo importante. Dejen de jugar. Jose, era del tamaño de Manta, con el cabello como el de Mauricio solo que castaño. Era igual de amable que Manta. Traía exactamente lo mismo que Mauricio, solo que la camisa era de manga corta. Y se me olvidó decirles que Jose C. También usa lentes, así que obviamente los traía puestos. 

Los 3 jóvenes estaban en un mini-bosque en el parque, esperando que nadie los viera.

Mientras que en Japón Ren se despierta y busca en las habitaciones de Yoh, Manta y Anna y al no encontrarlos decide bajar a ver si están allí. 

- Yoh, Manta, doña Anna (Ren en el cap. 62 le dice a Anna así.), Que bueno que están aquí.

- Ren, tú tampoco podías dormir n_n. Yoh hablo tan tranquilo como siempre.

- no. No podía dormir tuve un sueño extraño.

Ren se sentó y todo volvió a quedar en silencio,  otra vez.

El viejito de los sueños que los observaba murmuro algo así como: - falta muy poco para que todos se reúnan.

Hao los observaba desde afuera, por una ventana.  Sonriendo malignamente. 

Continuará………… 

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

princessmanga: espero que les aya gustado. Manden reviews. Ahora antes de contestar los reviews, le pido que me manden sus respuestas de estas preguntas:

1). ¿Quieren que Mauricio, Jose y yo ayudemos? Sí o no.

2). ¿Quieren a Tamao en el fic? Sí o no. 

3). ¿dónde quieren ustedes que ponga a Pilika?

De la segunda ya tengo 2 respuestas. 

Ahora sí, para contestar los reviews, tenemos a Ren, Hao e Yoh. PASEN!!!.

Los 3 pasan. 

Yoh: Susana ^_^ cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

Ren: hola Susana.

Hao: hola Su………… (no termina de hablar por que Susana lo abraza fuertemente.)

Princessmanga: chicos (aun abrazando a Hao), hay que contestar los reviews. –saca una hoja de la nada- estas son las respuestas, me tome la libertad de contestarlas y así ustedes vagos solo tendrán que leer las respuestas.

R/H/Y: sí. (Ya había soltado a Hao).

Ren: el primero es de………

Manta: SUSANA!!! POR QUE PUBLICASTE MI PESADILLA EN INTERNET!!!.

Princessmanga: lo hice por tu bien. Ven a leer los reviews con nosotros.

Manta: si ya voy. ¬_¬

Ren: el primero es de **Crystal Ketchum.**……… Gracias. A ella también. Y bueno la verdad es que no sabe. Y muchas gracias otra vez.

Princessmanga: Hao, vas tú. Y lee rápido quieres.

Hao: es segundo es de **Chocolana. **Para la Loka 1:Bueno ella (princessmanga) también habla francés así que un día pueden conversar en francés, te gustaría. Anne gracias y le encanta que te  aya gustado el sueño de Manta (vemos a Manta con cara de *_*) Bueno ya llevamos un voto para que Tamao no salga en el fic. No contiene mucho de eso. Y se le ocurrió poco a poco con forme lo iba escribiendo, pero la mayoría se lo imagino o lo soñó.

Hao: para la Loka 2: demasiadas gracias. Y que no contiene demasiada pero bueno no importa n_n. Ya tenemos otro voto para no poner a la rosada. Y que ya yo no voy a ser el malo, sino que soy el manipulado..

Princessmanga: Yoh, ven, deja de jugar **Play Station 2**®.Sino voy a obligarte a hacer mi extra fuerte entrenamiento.

Yoh: ya voy –vemos como deja el Play y sale corriendo a contestar el review.- el tercero es de ……**Juri. **Primero te damos las gracias TODOS por apoyarnos taaaanto con este fic n_n. Como ves te cumplimos tu 'deseo' de poner a Ren en Argentina. 

Princessmanga: ¡yo también voy con el espíritu de fuego! Y aquí entre todos en especial de ellos –señala a Yoh, Hao y Ren- te mandamos una doble cantidad de besos de la que tú nos mandas a nosotros n_n o debería de decir a mi XD. 

Y/H/R/M: GRACIAS JURI  n_n. 

Princessmanga: U¬_¬ no era tan emotivo chicos. Pero no importa. ^_^

Manta: el último lo contesto yo.

Princessmanga: si eso quieres. Y este es de **Dark-shaman**. Respóndelo Manta.

Manta: esperamos que sea de lo bueno que esta. ^_^.  Domo arigatou. 

Princessmanga: a todos gracias por leer esto y disculpen las notas de autor tan largas. 

Y/H/R/M y yo: sayonara. Hasta el próximo cap. ^_^


	5. 5 el sueño del Inu

****

El espíritu de los sueños.

Por: princessmanga.

Sk pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei.

Perdonen el retraso, pero tengo exámenes trimestrales.T-T

Cáp. 5. El sueño del Inu. 

Comienza el sueño:

Horo se encontraba comiendo un banquete en el restaurante más famoso de Japón, pedía postres y más comida y más postres (Un_n como que se emocionó comiendo ¿verdad?) Hasta que el mesero se acercó y Horo le pidió la cuenta. El Inu (por que si no me equivoco se escribe así) se quedó con una cara como esta: O.O cuando vio la cuenta (=D inmagínesen una suma demasiado alta, más de los 100.000).

En eso apareció Tammy Tsunoda (para variar. Mentira no se me ocurrió nadie más.).Ella traía una enagua de jeans azul y una blusa sin mangas blanca y unos 'zapatos' como los de Yoh excepto que la 'tira' roja que tienen era blanca, traía un bolso que curiosamente era blanco, el pelo rojizo lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta. La chica saco de su bolso lo que parecía una billetera negra y de esta una tarjeta de crédito.

Pagó la cuenta y llevó a Horo a fuera del restaurante.

A fuera………

- ¿y tú quien eres?

- soy Tammy Tsunoda, ¿por qué todos me lo preguntan?

- será por que no te conozco.

- tal vez. Pero bueno estoy aquí para hablar con Hao, no lo has visto Horo.

- no. ¿Oye cómo sabes mi nombre?

- una larga historia. 

En eso pasa Hao como si nada junto a ellos 2 ya el espíritu de los sueños iba caminando junto a él aprisionado.

- Hao: tengo que hablar contigo. – Hao paro y se le quedó viendo.

- ¿y de qué quieres hablar?

- ¿ quién te está manipulando?.

- solo te diré que es una muy bella mujer.

- ¿que manipulan a Hao? No te creo.

- pues créelo Horo. 

- ¿cuál es el nombre de al chica que te manipula?

- eso no te lo diré. Sayonara

Hao siguió su camino ignorando todo lo que Tammy y Horo le gritaban. Después de alejarse, desapareció.

Horo corrió detrás de él, pero no lo alcanzó.

- Horo, debes seguir buscando, yo me debo ir.

- a ¿qué te refieres?, Necesito que alguien me diga que hacer.

- lo siento.- después ella también desapareció, y todo el lugar se comenzó a volver oscuro. Y Horo se quedó en un lugar completamente negro. Al cabo de un rato, se oyó la voz de Hao desde lejos, era esa risa malvada que tiene. Luego apareció una llama pequeña, que se empezó a convertir más grande cada 5 segundos. Luego era una llamarada y la risa de Hao era más fuerte. Cuando la llama creció lo suficiente como para ser del tamaño de Hao, una sombra se comenzó a divisar dentro de esta, Hao estaba allí. Sé acercó a Horo y las llamas sé extinguieron, luego Asakura prendió una en su mano y le dijo a Horo:

- deseo mostrarte algo: ves esto – algo se comenzó a divisar en la llama – es lo que pasará si la mujer que me manipula obtiene lo que quiere.

- ¿y qué quiere?

- al espíritu de los sueños.

En la llama se comenzó a divisar una pequeña figura, era Manta y tenía un cuchillo en la mano, se acercaba a un futon, donde Yoh y Anna dormían, junto a este había otros 2 futons más donde habían al parecer 2 niños. Manta se acercó a los niños y los apuñaló (sí, sé que suena satánico pero no lo soy, lo que quiero es que Horo vea cómo será el futuro con una mezcla de lo que pasaría si esa mujer consiguiera al espíritu de los sueños.). luego se acercó a Anna y la mató también, al sentir la sangre, Yoh se despertó y evito que Manta lo matara.

- si ella consigue al espíritu, podrá enviar mensajes subliminales a los cerebros de todos y así hará que todos le obedezcan. Mira lo que le hará a tú hermana

En la llama apareció Pilika, en una cárcel o algo así, se veía desganada y se notaba que no había comido en porlomenos 5 días. Horo sitió como unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas al ver como azotaban a su hermana. Al parecer ella había intentado salir varias veces de allí y no se lo estaban perdonando.

Horo no le resistió más y empujo a Hao para que dejara de mostrarle esas cosas. Momentos después Hao desapareció, no sin antes decirle que al despertar le dijera a todos y así combatieran a esa mujer, ya que ni él pudo hacerlo.

Hubo una luz cegadora y Horo tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Al abrirlos observó los alrededores, estaba en el campo de plantas que él y su hermana siempre soñaron, de pronto todo se quemó y Hao volvió a aparecer, nada mas que esta vez, él lanzó unas llamas hacía unos árboles que milagrosamente se salvaron y estos se quemaron, pero solo las hojas nada más, el tronco no tuvo daño; luego los cadáveres de Anna, Yoh, Manta, Ren y Pilika aparecieron en los troncos.

Una mujer de cabellos negros que le llegaban hasta la cadera, vestido largo del mismo color, que estaba descalza; se empezó a acercar a los cadáveres. Horo no se pudo mover por que Hao lo rodeo con fuego. Hao dejo a Horo allí y se fue acercando a la mujer, al llegar junto a ella la tomó por la cadera y la acercó hacia él, luego la besó, ella solo cerró los ojos y rodeo su cuello, (se me olvidó un pequeño detalle, ella es del mismo tamaño que Hao.).

Todo quedó en negro otra vez y otra vez la luz cegadora apareció. Cuando Horo abrió los ojos se encontró fuera del restaurante; luego se desmayó.

Fin del sueño de Horo.

Abrió los ojos y se levantó, iba por una vaso de agua cuando como por instinto después de ese sueño, pasó por la habitación que Anna amablemente (sobre todo amable =)) le dio a Pilika. Abrió la puerta y encontró a su hermana durmiendo así que decidió ir por el vaso de agua. Bajo las escaleras lentamente hasta que llegó abajo, fue a la cocina directamente, tomó el vaso, lo lleno de agua y se fue al comedor donde encontró a todos hablando sobre lo que habían soñado, al parecer después de tanto silencio comenzaron a hablar. Ren estaba terminando de contar su sueño cuando Horo entró. Todos lo miraron hasta que Yoh habló: - Horo ven siéntate con nosotros, ¿tú tampoco podías dormir verdad? -

- no Yoh no podía dormir.

- cuéntanos Horo, lo que soñaste – Manta había tomado nota de todos los sueños y al parecer empezaba a resolver el problema. Horo se sentó y comenzó a platicar el sueño que tuvo.

En C.R. en el parque por mi casa:

- A ver si entendí, Mauricio soñó que estaba con Anna en la mansión de los Asakura y perseguían a Hao por todo el lugar, hasta que se cayeron de la catarata y tú le diste a Anna respiración boca a boca. Después de eso, la besaste y ella no dijo nada y se despidieron..

Mauricio mueve la cabeza en forma de aceptación apenas Susana termina de hablar. Y luego ella continua diciendo: - y Jose, estaba con Manta en la pensión de los Asakura, eres amenazado por Hao y luego lo persigues con Manta para salvar al espíritu que se raptó. Al final Manta te dice que Yoh fue asesinado por Anna y luego ella se suicida. Después de eso termina tu sueño.

Jose hizo lo mismo que Mauricio. Para luego decir: - y tú estas en el colegio al que asisten, te ves en peligro por que Hao te aprisiona, y al mismo espíritu que nosotros vimos. Luego Yoh te rescata y se tira por la ventana del aula en que estas.- Susana asiente con la cabeza.

Luego hay un silencio y después de como 5 min. todos dicen a la vez: -¡¡¡NO TE CREO!!!- pero lo dicen tan alto que unos guardas que vigilan el parque los oyen y los persiguen por todo el parque al encontrarlos.

Continuará……………

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Princessmanga: ohayoo son las 12 a.m. y estoy completamente dormida =_=.

Tammy: nadie te tiene. Además mañana u hoy tienes examen de francés y no has estudiado nada.

Princessmanga: ya sé, la próxima vez que me invente un personaje no lo haré tan 'odioso' como tú.

Tammy: haré por tu bien que no oí nada de eso.

Tamao: sarta. Susana, que desea de desayunar.

Princessmanga: no son ni las 5:30 Tamao, déjame descansar y luego te digo. 

Y/R/M: Tamao, podemos pedir el nuestro ya, nos dejo sin cenar (me señalan)

Princessmanga: Bueno para no aburrirlos más de lo que ya deben estar leyendo esto, vamos a los reviews! Y por si las dudas, Anna no dijo nada del beso que tuvo en su sueño.

El primero es de: 

Expectra: muchas gracias y si tienes alguna idea no dudes en decírmela 

El segundo es de:

Chocolana: hola!, Gracias por esa crítica y te hice caso lo hice más largo. Chicos les mandan un saludo!!! 

Y/R/M: hola, ¿cómo les va a las 2?

Princessmanga: sigamos: yo no sé si seguir el HAOISMO o el YOHISMO. Te prometo que no pondré a Tamao. Au revoir Anne.

El tercero es de:

Ei-chan: si después de pensarlo, voy a dejar que los resuelvan ellos solos n_n. Que bueno que te entretengas, me gusta que les guste mi fic. ^_^ 

El cuarto y creo que último es de:

Crystal Ketchum Darklight: me encanta que les guste, y como puedes leer Hao-koi no es el malo de este fic, solo está siendo manipulado. Dime por favor que te pareció el final, por que sinceramente, no es el final completo. A sí, chicos les mandaron besos.

Y/R: y nosotros a ella.

De pronto en la puerta aparecen Anna y Hao.

Hao: para mí hay.

princessmanga: no sé, por qué no le preguntas a ella.

Anna: (lista para dormir) Yoh, vamos a dormir.

Yoh: sí, hasta luego.

All: oyasumi nasai Yoh. (buenas noches)

Princessmanga: sólo queda una cosa y ya los dejo de aburrir: ¿en qué lugar pongo a Pilika? 

Dudas, quejas, comentarios, amenazas de muerte, sugerencias, lo que sea; dejen reviews por favor. 

All: sayonara. 


	6. 6 la verdad es revelada

El espíritu de los sueños. Por: princessmanga.  
  
Sk pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei.  
  
Cáp. 6. : la verdad es revelada.  
  
Comienza en sueño de Pilika.  
  
La peliazul se encontraba en un centro comercial comprado todo se podía comprar con su nueva tarjeta de crédito. Hasta que por casualidad vio a Anna o eso pensó, luego de la misma tienda apareció Jun y luego Tamao y todas siguiendo a Anna. Pilika las llamó por su nombre pero ellas no la escucharon y siguieron recto. Pilika las siguió hasta que desaparecieron en un callejón. La imagen se disipo y podemos ver a Pilika vestida de dama de honor con un traje de color naranja claro y algunas flores en el cabello, Tamao y Jun estaban vestidas igual. Anna traía un vestido blanco con flores de Sakura bordadas. Al parecer se iba a casar, Yoh estaba de pie en el altar con Ren, Horo y Manta como sus padrinos. Todo era muy oriental y al parecer la boda sería oriental. Después de la boda, Pilika fue a saludar a Anna aunque sabía que era algo extraño ver que ellos se casaban en ese estilo y que la Sra. Kino no les decía mas que puras felicitaciones. Como Kino estaba "entusiasmada" con la boda, no pudo hablarles. En la recepción se acercó y comenzó a hablarles pero ellos no respondían a nada. Nadie le hacía caso y comenzó a desesperarse hasta que una voz le dijo: - ven yo te diré porque no te habla.  
  
Todo se torno oscuro y Pilika pudo observar como una luz se acercaba a ella, esa luz era ¿Hao? No esa luz era otra cosa. Algo más. Cuando la luz se disolvió pudo ver a la mujer de cabello negro hasta la cintura, con un vestido largo hasta los tobillos negro y que andaba descalza se acercó lentamente a ella y le dijo: - hola, supongo que tú eres Pilika. Yo soy Kurai, la diosa de la oscuridad y todo lo que tiene que ver con esta. - si yo soy Pilika y que tengo que ver yo con usted. - has me el favor de no llamarme de usted, háblame de 'tú' o de 'vos' quieres. - si, como digas, pero que quieres de mi. - que me ayudes a manipular al espíritu de los sueños para poder controlar el mundo a mi manera. - no quiero. - ¿quieres saber lo que le paso a Hao por no hacer me caso y venir en tu búsqueda? - si que le hiciste. - deja de decir 'si'. Observa lo que le ocurrió a Hao. Al principio era el tronco de un árbol lo que apareció pero luego se comenzó a divisar la silueta de Hao en el. Pilika no hizo mas que una burla por que Hao estaba bien y no le había pasado nada pero su expresión alegre cambió al ver como Kurai creo en su mano una estaca (como la que hizo el que de cree vampiro) y se la lanzó a Hao en una pierna y luego otra en el estómago y la última en el corazón. La Inu se quedo con una cara de 'no puedo creerlo' o algo así OoO. Hao comenzó a botar sangre por la boca y antes de 'morir' le dijo a Pilika: - analiza su nombre y sabrás..como.ven.cer.la.  
  
Kurai caminó hacia el cadáver de Hao y lo hizo desaparecer entre una niebla obscura. Pilika comenzó a analizar el nombre como Hao le dijo. Luego de pasar tratando de averiguar dijo en voz baja: Kurai significa obscuridad entonces lo que combate la obscuridad es la luz, por eso es que estamos en un lugar negro así que si la engaño y le pido que me lleve a un lugar con luz es posible que descubra que quiere conmigo.  
  
Kurai la había estado oyendo aunque Pilika no sé dio cuenta. Decidió atraparla por sorpresa y hacerla despertar de su sueño. La peliazul no se dio cuenta de que Kurai se comenzó a acercar y en el momento mas inesperado Kurai la atrapó y la golpeo muy fuerte en la cabeza, Pilika vio la silueta desaparecer lentamente.  
  
Fin del sueño de Pilika.  
  
La Inu se despertó sobresaltada y corrió abajo donde se oían unas voces. Al llegar abajo corrió a al comedor y en el comedor todo quedó en silencio al entrar. Cuando alguien se decidió a hablar: - Pilika que pasa estas bien. - sí Yoh estoy bien. - entonces ¿qué te paso? - Pregunto Manta. - tuve una pesadilla. - que soñaste. - Continuó el chico. - ella soñó que no le ponían atención, que Yoh y Anna se casaban, que nadie le hablaba y al final soñó con nuestro enemigo. Fue horrible ver a esa mujer ¿verdad? - si Hao pero fue más horrible ver como te mataban a estacazos. Pero ¿donde estabas? - en el árbol viéndolos a todos hablar de sus sueños y supuse que era lo que soñaste por que solo ese sueño faltaba. All: - que a Hao lo mata una mujer. Increíble!!!  
  
Después de que todos se calmaron Pilika les contó su sueño y pidió una solución. - solo hay una solución -dijo una voz casi inaudible.- Hay que matar a esa mujer.  
  
Continuará..... ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' princessmanga: bueno me salió chiquito por que esta vez se me fue la inspiración y no pude escribir nada. Y a mi otro fic también, e tardado tanto por que se me fue la inspiración y ya voy por medio cap. Espero me disculpen n_n. Yoh: oye deja de disculparte apuesto lo que quieras que te perdonan. Manta: recuerdas la última vez que dijiste eso. Perdiste y solo por que ella tuvo un punto más en el juego. Yoh: es cierto y T_T me puso a entrenar toda una semana. Princessmanga: vamos con los reviews. Princessmanga: chocolana: gracias. A mi también me dolió lo que le hice a Pilika. La verdad es que me gustan tus reviews por ser largos. Espero que veas pronto a tu prima. Y de aquí también mandan saludos. El otro es de: Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne: bueno aquí ellos te mandan besos. Y muchas gracias. Ei-chan: gracias a mi también me parece que quedó interesante. Y los chicos estan felices de tantos saludo. Yoh: es cierto n_n. Juri- san: que lástima lo del virus. De nada siempre e querido visitar Argentina. A Tamao no la pondrè y como puedes leer la puse en un centro comercial. Te mando el triple de besos que tu a mi. Y el último: expectra: y a ti también te complací con lo de la pesadilla. Espero que te aya gustado. Princessmanga: bueno no tengo tiempo de hablar más por que la profe de computo me va a matar. SAYONARA!!!. 


	7. 7 ¿el sueño de Hao?

****

El espíritu de los sueños.

Por: princessmanga.

****

Sk pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei.

__

Advertencia: este cap. Contiene un poco de lime, no mucho casi nada pero algo, si no les gusta no lean ese pedazo, les prometo que es muy poquito. Y que ni siquiera (creo yo) está en esta categoría (lime) por que más bien es algo cómico y mucho más ligero que el lime. 

Cáp. 7: ¿el sueño de Hao?

Nos encontramos en la pensión de la familia Asakura. Oímos hablar a Pilika: - ¿y tú has soñado algo Hao?

- así es. Les contaré mi sueño pero: NO lo repetiré, No se deberán de reír y el enano debe copiar todos los detalles rápidito ¿me copian?.

All: sí.

H: sí ¿qué?

All: U¬¬ sí Hao.

H: ^___^ así está mejor.

All: U¬_¬ uy.

- muy bien voy a comenzar:

***flash back*** - del sueño [¡no!, va a contar como se comió el emparedado] (soy sarcástica, irónica, etc.)

Hao se encontraba en el territorio de los Grandes Espíritus, lo estaban nominando y ya era el Rey Shaman cuando la Sra. Goldua (se escribe así o no por favor díganme T-T) apareció y le dijo a Hao: - señor Hao es momento de que elija esposa.

- sí bien ¿dónde están las chicas?

- aquí: ¡¡¡CHICAS!!!

Chicas: sí ya vamos.

Entraron una por una y las candidatas para ser esposas de Hao eran:

- ¡¡¡YO SOLITA!!! — Y nadie más. (solo en mis sueños ¬¬)

Es broma las que de verdad eran las candidatas eran:

1 Tamamura Tamao.

2 Pilika (de Tao XDDD [era para 2 cosas: 1. Para completar el nombre. 2. Por que rima])

3 Tao Jun

4 Tsunoda Tammy (para variar ¬¬)

5 Kyoyama Anna (él sí tiene imaginación, aparte de que ella dejo a Yoh por perdedor [Anna mala _])

6 Kurai (¬¬ no sé como entró ella, no pregunten; pregúntenle a Hao)

- excelente voy a examinarlas. Tamao da un paso al frente!

Se acerca a ella: - Tamao sabes tienes un buen tamaño, un lindo color y textura de piel, tú eres muy linda pero. …… tú eres. DEMASIADO ROSADA PARA MÍ!. 

T= T-T he sido rechazada por el SK, que desgraciada soy T-T.

H= ¬¬ serás mi cocinera.

T= ^______^ gracias.

- tú eres parecida a aquella rosada loca que grita como degenerada, pero tú tienes un hermoso cabello celeste y una figura preciosa. Sin embargo lloras mucho.

P= T-T Hao-sama T-T no me T-T quiso.

H= O.O pero sabes creo que puedes ayudar a la rosada en la cocina.

P= ¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS SEÑOR HAO!!! ^____^

H= por nada. Uu_u chicas locas, que pereza. 

- tienes una bella y suave piel y tus cabellos verdes son preciosos. Además tú eres sensual. 

J= *___* gracias señor Hao

H= tú eres hermosa, eres una de las escogidas para ser mi esposa.

J= ^____^ J =) ¡¡¡que bien!!! n____n 

- tú color de cabello me seduce, tú cuerpo y piel tan delicados y suaves; me hacen dudar mucho.

TT= de que lo hacen dudar señor Hao. Si me permite preguntarle.

H= de sí te casas conmigo ya o pasas a las finales. Pero te diré que mejor pasa a las finales.

TT= gracias Hao-sama.

- Anna por que estas aquí.

A= por que Yoh es un perdedor. Y además se fugo y desapareció. (en alguna parte de la mansión Asakura, vemos a Yoh amarrado y amordazado y a Amidamaru encerrado en una tablilla especial protegida por un rosario para que el espíritu no pueda salir) 

H= bueno tú pasas a las finales directamente.

A= (se arrodilla enfrente de Hao) sí y muchas gracias Hao-san. 

H= no hay de que.

- tú eres Kurai ¿cierto? 

K= así es Hao.

H= perfecta piel. Perfecto cabello. Todo muy lindo excepto que estás un poco mal distribuida si me entiendes.

K= si lo entiendo - hablándole por la mente para hipnotizarlo: quiéreme, ámame, cásate con migo ahora. Y no estoy mal distribuida, es por el vestido. 

H= @_@ ………… ^-^ tú te casas con migo.

K= ¡¡¡excelente!!! - pensando: así lo podré dominar y me traerá al espíritu de los sueños y así podré dominar al mundo enviando mensajes subliminales a todos XD.

Todos los demás: OoO ¡¡¡QUÉ!!! NO PUEDES HACER ESO HAO.

H= si puedo y a las finalistas, chicas ustedes 3: Anna, Tammy y Jun. Serán mis amantes, ¿eso las satisface?

A/T/J: ¡¡¡SÍ Y MUCHO!!! *¬*

Muchos días después………………

- es hora de la boda señor Hao.

- sí Anna ya voy. Dile a Tamao y a Pilika que se preparen.

- sí, Hao-san.

- no puedo esperar para la noche.

- y por que no Hao.

- pues Anna lo que ocurre es que después de pasar un rato con Kurai, iré a los cuartos de mis amantes y las haré mías y así sabrán quien es su dueño.

- Uo.o muy bien Hao-san. Lo veré en su boda.

- ………………

En el templo después de la "boda" de Hao y Kurai………………………………… (no sé por que hice que uno de los solteros más codiciados de SK tenga que casarse, estoy loca)

se oye un grito de alguien muy lejos………

- ¡¡¡ANNA NO ME ABANDONES YO TE AMO CON TODA MI ALMA Y MI CORAZÓN POR FAVOR NO SEAS LA AMANTE DE HAO, TE LO RUEGO!!! - adivinen quien era………así es el hermano menor de Hao, Yoh que por alguna extraña razón inexplicable había podido escapar junto con Amidamaru y había llegado a tiempo para que Jun y Tammy le contaran que ellas y Anna eran las futuras amantes de Hao (no pregunten como Yoh conoció a Tammy o por que la conocía desde antes, ustedes sólo inmagínense porque y sí quieren me lo cuentan).

- Yoh, que haces aquí, se supone que habías desaparecido.

- pues aparecí y vine aquí para pedirte que te quedes con migo por el bien de tu vida (no entendí por que por el bien de su vida si Hao es más fuerte que Yoh) y por favor cásate conmigo sí, puedes acostarte con Hao cuando quieras pero, por fa no seas malita conmigo, concédeme el deseo que te pido.

- está bien Yoh, me casaré contigo en este instante pero debes prometerme que después de hacérmelo me dejarás hacerlo con Hao-san en el mismo cuarto y tú no te molestarás en lo absoluto.

- ……… - [pensando] Anna me quiere matar de la peor manera, no pensé que ella quisiera que yo la viera haciéndolo con Hao, pero si es mi única forma de estar con Anna lo resistiré hasta que muera. 

- Yoh que tanto piensas sí o no. 

- ………acep……to…………Annita.

Luego de que Yoh y Anna se casaran………………………………………… y que la recepción aya sido callada y sin molestias excepto claro que la mente de Hao pensara con quien se acostaría después de Kurai decidió que luego iba Tammy, Jun y por último Anna para hacer sufrir mucho a Yoh. Llegó la noche de bodas.

Y en el cuarto de H y K…………………

- Hao.

- sí.

- estas listo.

- sí, y tú.

- sí.

Luego se oyen besos, gemidos y gritos, etc. de parte de los 2 y se corta la escena. (inmagínense lo que quieran) 

Y en el cuarto de A e Y ………………………

- Yoh, ahhhhhh, por que tan rápido, ahhhhhh, no me dejaste ni entrar a la habitación. AHHHHHH.

- esa es la idea ahhh mi Anna. Así Hao no nos interrumpirá. Ahhh.

- pero Yoh ahhhhhh.

- ¿qué? AHHH.

- no es un poco AHHHHHH apresurado.

- no, AHHH.

- para mí si lo es AHHHHHH, AHHHHHH, AHHHHHH.

- Anna ¿por qué gritas tanto y estás llorando?

- ¡idiota!, Ya AHHHHHH, ahhhhhh, AHHHHHH, llegaste al AHHHHHH himen.

- ¿eras virgen Anna? ._.? 

- ¡claro BAKA!

- pense que ya lo habías hecho con Hao.- agregar risa de Yoh®

- pues no. Y muévete más a la derecha por que allí casi no siento nada.

- sí Anna. …………¿Así está mejor?

- sí Yoh, sólo un poco más rápido.

Tiempo después, exactamente después de que Hao llevara 6 meses de casado al igual que Yoh. ………

- Hao debes ir en busca del espíritu de los sueños.

- para que.

- Para que pueda dominar al mundo enviándole mensajes subliminales a todos. 

- y si no quiero.

- te mataré por que soy la diosa de la oscuridad y puedo hacerte lo que quiera.

- ._. Ya me voy. 

*** fin del flash back***

- eso es todo lo que ocurrió en mi sueño, claro que mi escena con Kurai es más excitante pero solo les conté ese pedazo. 

All: ._____. ………………………………

- claro la escena de Yoh y Anna era más grande pero creo que mejor no los traumo más

Y/A: ………… . /////////. 

- Ya digan algo.

All: nos vamos a dormir, queremos nuestro sueño no traumante devuelta. 

- no sé van a ir por que si es así no serviría de nada, en haberles contado mi sueño

- por favor muchachos no se vayan a ningún lado, necesito su ayuda enserio.

All: el espíritu de los sueños.

Continuará……………………………………………………… 

Princessmanga: I'M SOOOOOOORRY, GOMMMENNNN NNNAZAIIIIIII, LOOOOOOO SIENNNNNNNNNNNTO MUCHOOO.

No he podido actualizar ya que a mis profes se les ocurrió hacer exámenes muy largos y salí un poco mal en mate y ciencias y aquí estoy un lunes a las 2:05 p.m. terminando este cap. del primer fic que subí a está pág. Y quiero pedirles disculpas. Si tienen alguna sugerencia, comentario, etc. pueden decírmelo y les diré que debería estar haciendo un resumen de ciencias y que como hoy es 15 creo que hasta después de Navidad o unos días antes (espero ¬¬) podré actualizar. Y a los que len la tragedia, les prometo que mañana terminaré el cap. Para subir los caps. De los tres fics al mismo tiempo.

Yoh: Susy, por que estás arrodillada y pidiendo disculpas.

Princessmanga: Yoh, no me digas así enfrente de los lectores ¬¬ ya sabes que no quiero que se enteren.

Anna: ¿qué se enteren de que?

Princessmanga: UO.O de nada Anna.

Yoh: pero por que estás arrodillada y pidiendo disculpas.

Princessmanga: por el super Mega retraso que me di con el cap. 

Y/A: creo que es mejor que dejes de estudiar ciencias y pensar en palabras que dice Ryu al mismo tiempo, no importa si es para aprenderte algunas cosas.

Princessmanga: sí u.u lo siento, no volverá a pasar. Por cierto no han visto mi CD de linkin park T-T

Y/A: no, lo quieres mucho cierto.

Princessmanga: si, no salgo de mi casa sin él y ahora no lo encuentro. 

¡¡¡BUENO VAMOS CON LAS RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS!!!!

****

Emi Tachibana: ¡hola! Y muchas gracias y quiero continuarla pronto pero, casi nunca entro a Internet y cuando lo iba a actualizar a mi profe de computo se le ocurrió hacer el examen trimestral, no me importo al principio pero luego me dijo: 'uy Susana usted estaba eximida' ¬¬ casi la mato, pero no lo hice. Bueno tendrás que esperarte al próximo cap. Por que habrá varias ideas de como vencer a Kurai. Hasta pronto. ^_^

****

Crystal Ketchum Darklight: gracias en serio, y como leerás no todos los chicos están hoy por un pequeño preblemita que tuvieron. (vemos a los chicos [menos a Yoh] jugando con el Play Station 1® que estaba recién acomodado en el T.V., luego se oyen unos pasos en la escalera y todos se asustan primero un poco y luego mucho cuando ven a Susana de pie en la puerta junto con Anna y Pilika y las 3 dicen al mismo tiempo 'deberían de hacer el informe para el profesor de Estudios Sociales de Susana [mío] y no deberían jugar Play, ahora tienen que hacer 1 hora de abdominales, 1 hora de flexiones, 1 hora de lagartijas y no cenarán hoy queda claro' y ellos responden 'sí T-T' y luego los vemos haciendo todo eso. Pero Yoh no hizo nada porque estaba durmiendo y Jun y Pilika se quedan entrenando a los chicos mientras Yoh y Anna van a ver los reviews con Susana). Como ves es algo difícil, pero veré que puedo hacer para mandarles los besos a los que están entrenando ^-^. Nos vemos o nos leemos, no importa. ¡¡¡Hasta pronto!!!

****

Alice Tachibana: ¡konnichiwa! To ¡arigatou gazaimazu! (Si no entendieras me avisas n_n) bueno eso ya no se puede arreglar pero si sirve de algo……¡¡¡LEN!!!

Len: ¡¿qué!? …… A sí. Alice que linda eres ;). Te mando un beso.

- gracias Len y apuesto que Len te diga eso tampoco es tan común ;), (Ya lo teníamos planeado), y Gracias otra ves. 

****

Ei-chan: bueno, la verdad es que yo antes tenía muy mala ortografía, pero ya verás que podrás mejorar la tuya (un consejo: lee mucho eso ayuda a aprender como escribir algunas palabras que confunden). Gracias, trataré de continuarlo más rápido, lo prometo ^__^.

****

Jos D: sabes, no se me había ocurrido poner a Hao a soñar. ¡¡¡Gracias por la magnífica idea!!!

****

Juri-San: ¡con mucho gusto!, =D no, no falta poco para el fin, es más esto apenas comienza. Y habrá mucho YohxAnna, no te preocupes por eso que habrá demasiado n_n. 

****

Expectra: hola! ¿Cómo estás? Gracias ^^. Eh……lamento dejarte traumada. Espero que con este cap. no te aya ocurrido. J .

ES CIERTO SE ME OLVIDABA DECIRLES QUE: en el cap. pasado, la boda con la que Pilika soñó no era oriental, sino occidental. Lo que pasa es que me confundí mucho en ese momento con las 2 palabras. Lo siento u.u. otra cosa la palabra 'Inu' en japonés significa perro, pero en inglés es 'ainu' y en inglés también se pronuncia así, he decidido que ahora usaré la palabra en español: Ainu. Y QUE EL FIC DE HALLOWEEN LO TERMINO DE SUBIR EN ENERO O DESPUÉS DE NAVIDAD!!!. (por que los signos [no pregunten ¬¬]) 

Princessmanga: Ya terminé con los reviews, ahora solo me falta decir que………

Anna: nos vemos pronto y que no sé preocupen por que para el próximo cap. Todos estarán por que el castigo ya habrá terminado y que…………

Yoh: dejen reviews, diciéndonos sus: quejas, comentarios, amenazas de muerte, cosas que quieran aportar, etc.

Princessmanga/Anna/Yoh: SAYONARA!!!! 


End file.
